The Elevator
by SilkePrins
Summary: H/P. Hotch and Emily 'accidently' get stuck in an elevator, hotness is guaranteed! TWOSHOT.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This is written in the LAC Universe. For those of you who didn't read my story 'Life Altering Changes' and don't really feel like reading it now, there are just a few things you should know:____**Emily and Hotch spend one night together (that doesn't need any elaboration to understand, right?) and meet again many years when Emily starts working for the BAU. In the meanwhile, Hotch has divorced Haley before Jack's conceived. I know, I miss the little guy too, but we'll found a way to bring him back with the help of Emily instead of Haley. After drama ensues, something sparkles and they finally see what they could have together; hot**__(ch)__**ness follows! **__ I hope you'll enjoy this._

_**Rating:**__ T (Next chapter will be __**rated M**__) _

H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P 

'**The Elevator**

"Card." She bit her lip in expectation, withdrawing it from her teeth as soon as she realized it would betray her poker face.

"I saw that." The boy genius smiled like a four year old, a sparkle evident in his eyes. His fingertips drummed on the table as his eyes focused on his cards. "Ready?"

"I suppose." She cocked her head to the side. "For three _Smarties_ and about a quarter bag of _Swedish Fish_, you show your cards first." Emily Prentiss followed the movements of one Spencer Reid as he laid out his cards, quickly counting the red numbers on his cards in her head.

"21," he beat her to it and beamed with contentment as he assumed he had won.

"Give it up, Em." The dark chocolate god- or just Derek Morgan to most, chimed in. "You were lucky to win once but I doubt you'll ever beat boy genius here again."

Emily huffed and threw her cards on the table, making Reid grin as he instantly counted she'd had a hand of 20. "I'd never thought I'd say this," Emily leaned back in her chair, giving up on the long lost cause of beating Dr. Reid in a card game, "but I'm wishing for a case."

"Don't worry, princess." His chair squeaked as Derek rested his head on his desk. "I think by now even Hotch is wishing for a case."

"I wouldn't count on that, Morgan." The three agents sat up straight as they noticed their superior standing behind them, their eyes growing with hope as they fell on the ever lovely media liaison next to him.

"Sorry guys," JJ shook her head. "Still no case."

The agents sank back in their chairs with a grunt. "I bet all psychopaths in America are on this huge convention somewhere, discussing all kinds of sick plans. In the meanwhile there's no one to deliver us some work." Emily looked around to see four pairs of raised eyebrows aimed on her. "What? Just wait, it's quiet now, but who knows what'll happen when they're done planning."

Hotch chuckled at the petrified look on her face. "Let's not wait for that, shall we, Prentiss?" He cleared his throat, his professional demeanor was slipping way to much these days _and there was only one reason for that. _"You can all go home for the night; I doubt we'll catch another case today. But I promise," his eyes lit up upon seeing the excited eyes of his subordinates, "if we do, you'll all be the first to know."

"Technically we can't _all_ be the first to know." Reid scrunched up his face deep in thought when Morgan hit him on the backside of his head, telling him to just shut up and take the opportunity to get out of the work routine.

"I need a drink, who's with me?" He grinned as JJ immediately accepted the offer, it didn't happen that often anymore as she usually just went straight home to her family. "Reid, are you coming?" He raised one dark eyebrow that made it perfectly clear he wouldn't take no for an answer. The young genius cringed and- not daring to decline quickly nodded his head.

"I'm going to say no to that," Emily said the instant a pair of big brown eyes let their gaze fall on her. "I still have a headache from the last time I went out for drinks with you, my mental state needs some time to recover."

Derek huffed. "Fair enough" he mumbled. "But that's the last time I'm letting you off the hook, woman." Switching his attention to the man observing the whole conversation, the corners of his lips twitched up in smile. "I'm assuming that since our princess here's not going, you're going to decline too?"

Matching his suggestive expression, Hotch let his eyes wonder to the dark haired woman in question. "You assumed that right, I've got plans for tonight."

"Alright," Emily stood up with a bright blush creeping up her face. "Let's break this up, please." Laughing as Emily hid her face behind her hands the team began gathering their stuff as Derek left to get his baby girl from her lair.

"I'm going to save Rossi from his lonely office; he might get cranky if we forget about him, again." JJ chuckled and waved at Emily as she made her way towards the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The profiler waved back and finished up packing her stuff, apparently she had plans tonight and she wouldn't want to be late for said events she had in mind. She bid her goodbyes to Reid and rushed away to meet Hotch at his office. "Are you ready?" she asked as she poked her head into his office.

Hotch looked up at the woman standing in his doorway, a smile tugging at his lips. "Almost." He flipped through a couple more files before choosing the three most urgent ones, slipping them into his briefcase for future use

"You know," Emily smiled seductively, "when you said you had plans for me tonight, I had something much more exciting than updating case files in mind."

"Trust me," he grabbed his coat from the armrest of the couch and closed the distance between him and Emily. "Those case files are not leaving that briefcase until tomorrow morning." Her lips felt soft against his; even though he hadn't been able to enjoy her taste for long, she already had him hooked.

"We really shouldn't be doing this here" she mumbled against his lips, but too reluctant to draw back she just stayed right where she was. "We're out in the open."

Aaron hummed something inaudible and slipped his hands behind her to stroke her back. "That's what you said last time we had some fun in my office," he chuckled and brought his lips to Emily's ear, "and we both know how well that went."

She moaned at the memory and effectively pushed her hands against his chest, forcing him to make at least_some_ distance. "Let's continue this at home." She laughed as Aaron uncharacteristically pouted at her. "You're a big boy. Live with it."

The profiler huffed. "Just wait 'till we get home, young lady." He grinned at her as he placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her into the empty bullpen. "You won't go unpunished."

Emily shivered as his breath tickled her ear and his words left her trembling with excitement; she was very eager to get home. "I'll hold you to that." They reached the elevators and waited for the doors to open.

Aaron's eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind, who needs a bed to have some fun when you've got an elevator? He looked down at the woman tugged against his side, they surely didn't. The elevator made a binging sound as it arrived on their floor and they stepped through the opening doors. Leaning back against the rear wall, Aaron hooked his finger through Emily's belt loop and effectively pulled her back against his chest.

"What are you doing?" she took a sharp intake of breath as rough lips found the sensitive skin of her neck. "Aaron."

"_**Hold the door."**_

'_Damn it.'_ Aaron quickly pulled back as Emily pushed her hand between the almost closed doors.

"Thank you." The grateful face of agent Rylee became visible as she stepped into the elevator. Her smile, however, faltered quickly as she noticed the frustrated glare SSA Hotchner was sending her way. An awkward fell between them as the doors slowly closed with a buzz and the iron box started to move downwards.

From his place against the wall, Aaron silently observed the two women in front of him. They seemed to be of the same height, but Aaron knew that without the heels, Emily would be just a little bit shorter. He liked that; she fit right into the form of his chest, so to him she had the perfect height.

And of course there was her ass, Aaron had to restrain himself not to reach out and touch it, touch her. He could've been involved in some exciting exercise right now if it hadn't been for Agent Rylee here interrupting things.

He looked up from Emily's backside in surprise when the elevator stopped one floor earlier than where they had to be; in all his glaring, Aaron hadn't noticed that the agent his glares were aimed at had pushed a different button. He cringed; she was stepping out on the directors' floor, probably on her way to a meeting with her boss's boss. And he had only fueled her nerves more, _'asshole.'_

He looked down in an un-Hotch-like shame as the other agent got out and missed the way Emily turned around with a smirk on her face. "I take it you didn't see what her destination was when you gave her your best death glare?" She stepped a little closer to him as the doors took their time closing again, smiling as the man in front of her looked op with his big puppy dog eyes. "Yes, you were that bad."

Aaron huffed and pulled her closer to him."With good reason." Their faces were just inches apart now. "She interrupted a very important meeting."

H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P H/P 

_A/NII: That's it for the first chapter. If this receives enough reviews, the next chapter will be up really fast! The most enjoyable is still to come *wiggles eyebrows*. Yes, I mean enjoyable in a vulgar way! The next chapter will be Rated M, so hold your heart and sit tight till I'll upload it … I feel like I'm forgetting something… And I probably am but I can't remember right now, so I'll just write it down if I ever remember and add it to the second chapter. Katie, I love you babe. You're the best! _

_EN: Well I just got to say I got distracted again lol. She writes some of the best stuff and I just get so caught up that I forget I'm supposed to be editing lol! Anyway, now that I went back and fixed that, hopefully, that was awesome babe! Loved it! And if there are any mistakes, that's my bad! LOL! So she spent all this time writing, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__: _Hello, hello! Here's the second, final chapter! The ending took me a shit long time to write, so appreciate! Lol, just kidding. Enjoy it (:

**CRIMINALMINDS-**

"_I take it you didn't see what her destination was when you gave her your best death glare?" She stepped a little closer to him as the doors took their time closing again, smiling as the man in front of her looked op with his big puppy dog eyes. "Yes, you were that bad."_

_Aaron huffed and pulled her closer to him. "With good reason." Their faces were just inches apart now. "She interrupted a very important meeting."_

Emily chuckled against his lips as he closed the last distance between them; this man was full of surprises. She leaned heavier against him and his hands slipped around to her back, his fingers making electric contact with bare skin as his hands slipped underneath her jacket and shirt. Emily's mind registered the high level of wrongness of what they were doing, but as Aaron reached behind her to hit the red stop button all thoughts went flying out of the window.

"I think we have just enough time," Aaron whispered against her neck as he pushed her jacket of her shoulders, "to continue our meeting before a guard notices the little malfunction." He sucked on her sensitive skin until it left a mark and contently admired his work, good luck with covering that up.

"Confident enough that you're that fast?" Emily squealed as she was hoisted up and pinned against the wall.

"Are you doubting me, Agent Prentiss?" His hands went to her hips as he felt her hook her ankles behind his back. "Because you have personally experienced my abilities and I should be worried if that wasn't enough to convince you."

"I guess that means you should just try harder this time." A wicked smile played across her lips and she quickly drew her partner in for another kiss to hide her own amusement. Her hands roamed his broad chest, letting his jacket fall to the floor where it joined hers. "You should know by now, I'm not that easily satisfied."

Aaron groaned as he felt her slender fingers unbutton his shirt, sliding her hands along his exposed chest. "I should get rid of those doubts of you, then." He nibbled on her lower lip while letting his hand travel to her zipper. "And I'd prepare if I were you." A sparkle in his eyes added to his boyish excitement as he slid her pants over her hips, her moans as his fingers brushed against the wet spot in her panties were drastically limiting the space in his pants.

Emily roughly grabbed his thick hair, pulling his head down to her and let their mouths collide together. He tasted like rare spices with a touch of something she could only name as _Aaron, _something she'd only ever tasted with him. "We need to hurry this up a little if we don't want to give the guards a show." She laughed as Aaron mumbled something against her cheek. "What?"

He drew back a little and leaned his forehead against hers. "The cameras stop working along with the elevator when you hit the stop button," he repeated. "We might need to wimple off a guard when he tries the speaker but I'm convinced I can make you scream long before that happens." His lips were back on hers within seconds, taking the opportunity from her to answer. His hands tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it up until it reached the point where they head to break apart. The fabric easily slid over her head and was thrown on the pile of clothes already on the floor. His hands ghosted over the exposed skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps everywhere his fingers touched. "You're so beautiful, Em," he whispered as his eyes traveled down her perfect body. She had definitely changed since the first time he'd seen her, but all changes had only made her all the more beautiful. She'd grown more mature and her body had grown fuller in all the right places. No red blooded straight man would even consider ignoring her beauty and if you'd take his 'state' in consideration, he was definitely among the man who gave into that temptation.

His fingers reached the waistband of her panties and, not wasting any time, he slid them down in one smooth movement. Her scent filled the room and Aaron felt his cock twitch. "Hmm" he moaned as Emily's hand traced the bulge in his pants, squeezing a little to fuel the fire. He slid his hand to the inside of her thigh, grinning as he felt the slickness under his fingers. "How bad do you want this?" He gently nibbled on her earlobe, his other hand sliding up her back towards the clasp of her dark red lacey bra. "Tell me."

She chuckled with her eyes closed, her heavy breath tickling his cheek. "I thought that was pretty obvious." She groaned as she felt his fingers slide between her folds.

"I want to hear you say it." He pulled her up harder, the sounds of naked skin moving across an iron elevator wall filling his ears. He continued his ministrations between her legs as his other hand finally unclasped her bra, throwing it away in no particular direction as he latched his mouth to a perfect pink nipple.

"God," Emily gasped and dug her nails into Aaron's shoulders, creating tiny red dots where she'd pierced his skin. "I," she stuttered, her mind trying to form the right words in desperation."I'm so wet," her voice quivered with lust, "I need you, Aaron. I need you inside of me, now"

Aaron shivered as her sultry words reached his mind, her need filled voice destroying all his well kept control. "As you wish," he whispered as he stepped back a bit so Emily could keep her balance while setting her feet back on the cold elevator floor. His body trembled with anticipation as he took in the beautiful naked woman in front of him, his hands working hastily to unbuckle his belt.

"Do you need some help?" He groaned as Emily's small hands pushed against his still clothed erection, working their way up to stop at his zipper. He caressed her hips while she slowly rid him of the rest of his clothes. "Now," the dark brunette finally whispered when she'd finished getting him naked, the feeling of anticipation burning in her center. "Get over here." She slowly backed away against the wall, her eyes daring her partner to follow. In all their moments of heat they'd already forgotten about where they were, and it didn't slow their rate one bit.

Aaron clashed his mouth on hers, his hands roaming all over her body as he quickly hoisted her up. Her legs slid around back and her ankles locked, this new position causing contact between their most sensitive parts. Emily moaned when she felt shock running through body and pushed her hips up, more than ready for more contact.

"Emily," he groaned and grabbed her hips, keeping her steady as he started rocking against her. He kept going closer and closer to his goal and a hiss escaped his lips as his tip slid into her entrance. He looked into her eyes, searching for the long gotten permission, just to make sure they were still on the same line. But her lust fogged eyes were more than enough for him and he slowly pushed further into her.

Emily bit on her lip as her eyes fluttered close. "Yes," she whispered, her voice nearly giving up on her. She bucked her hips up to take in more of him, giving him the go to speed things up. She entangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head down to her own level, muffling her cries into his mouth as he slammed into her harder and faster.

Aaron bit on her red lush lips as a dizziness screwed with his head, Emily's velvet walls tightening around him and completely driving him crazy. He groaned as he felt his climax creeping in on him. "So close." Not wanting her to stay behind he moved his hand down to her clit, rubbing it from side to side with his thumb.

"Hmm." She bit her teeth hard into his shoulder and franticly bucked her hips into him. A burning feeling grew in the pit of her stomach and her center was getting more and more desirous for her orgasm. She clawed her hands into his back when he started rubbing her clit more feverishly and she felt her climax building. "Aaron," she whispered against the teeth marks she'd just left on his shoulder. "Oh God." She cried out as her orgasm crashed into her hard, her walls tightening around Aaron's dick.

"Em," he choked on his voice as stars materialized in front of his eyes, the tingling feeling of his orgasm starting low in his balls. He felt her squeeze around him, drawing out his climax as spasms took over him. He couldn't contain his groans as a daze fogged his mind and an extreme pleasure raged through his body. He gave one more thrust before letting go and losing himself, filling her up with his seed.

He was amazed his legs had held out as he felt numbness over taking him. He leaned his head against the cold elevator wall, still holding Emily tight against him as they both slowly got back from their high.

"Wow," Emily muttered as she placed soft kisses on Aaron's broad shoulders. "We should do that again sometime."

He chuckled and leaned his head back so he could look her in the eye. "I guess that means no more doubts, huh?" His eyes sparkled as she indicated he was right. "Maybe we should just give them a free show," he said, pointing towards the camera above their head which was placed in just the right angle so it wouldn't be able to capture them. "They'll go on again when a guard notices the malfunction and gets the elevator back to working." He cringed as Emily squeaked and punched her fist against his chest.

"That's not funny," she exclaimed as Aaron just grinned at her, a sly spark evident in his eyes. She huffed and pushed her hand against his shoulder. "Oh, you are so not getting laid tonight."

Aaron's grin slowly disappeared from his face as he stepped back and watched Emily put her clothes back on. "Em," he slowly let it breach his mind, "you're kidding, right?"

He watched as Emily put her pants back on, a mischievous smile gracing her face. "You should get dressed," she chuckled, "or you'll give the guards a heart attack when they check that camera."

Aaron's mouth fell open and he carefully eyed the offensive camera. "Right." He dashed forward and pushed a squealing Emily against the wall. "Care to revise that statement?"

Emily was submitted to a fit of giggles as he started tickling her sides. "What statement?" she exclaimed between laughs.

"Is that your last answer?" he mercilessly traced his thumb over all her ticklish places he knew of.

"_Hello?"_

They hastily broke apart as the sound of a voice filled the elevator. Aaron quickly turned them around so he was standing against the wall with Emily covering his naked body.

"_Is there anybody in there?"_

He sighed his relieve when he noticed that the voice was coming from the speaker next to the stop button. "Yes," he cleared his throat, "it's SSA Hotchner and Prentiss in here."

"_I'm sorry,"_ the crackling voice spoke to them_, "there seems to be a problem with the system, we're trying to solve this matter right now."_

Emily bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, the fact that Aaron was still naked only making the situation more hilarious to her. "How long do you guess it'll take?"

"_Not long, a couple of minutes top. We'll run the elevator all the way down before it'll be able to run its full course again."_

Aaron pulled Emily tighter against him, very conscious now of the guard who was probably going to check the camera. "That's Ok." A sly smile appeared on his face. "We were just going down anyway."

Emily coughed loudly to cover up her gasp. "Son of a…," she muttered and send him a threatening glare.

"_Alright, sir, ma'am, we'll be able to get it running in a couple of minutes."_

"Thank you." They heard a click indicating the guard was gone and Aaron peered over Emily's at his clothes scattered around the elevator. "Em," he put on his best puppy dog eyes, "could you please get my clothes for me?"

Emily chuckled. "Why?" She ran her thumb over his bare chest, "I rather like you naked."

He groaned out loud. "I'm serious, you don't want me getting of this elevator naked, do you?" A gleam appeared in her eyes and Aaron threw his hand in the air. "No, stop thinking about that. Please, can you get my clothes? I can't step forward any further with that guard watching."

Emily laughed and started to gather his clothes. "What are you willing to pay to get them?" He shot her an incredulous look. "Alright, alright. Here are your clothes," she handed them over to him, "but you_ are_ going to thank me for this, tonight."

Aaron quickly put on his pants and dress shirt, with his tie still attached to it. "I thought I wasn't going to get laid tonight?"

"That doesn't mean** I** can't have some fun." She laughed as he was now fully clothed again and finally able to move around the whole elevator.

"Should I be scared?" He raised one dark eyebrow in order to hide the grin that was threatening to break through.

Emily chuckled but decided to refrain from answering that, she'd let him figure that one out himself. Just as the elevator started moving down again, she took a good look at her partner and herself. "Aaron," she said with a deep frown on her face.

"_**I think we just switched shirts."**_

**CRIMINALMINDS-**

_**AN**__:_ And that was it! I hope you all liked it, and possibly enjoyed it in the vulgar sense of the word! I've got vacation at the moment, so if you'll all review enough I'll probably finish up some one-shots for you! Also, let me know if you'd like more stories in this universe. I kinda like the light hearted aspect of it, but you're the reader so you're the boss!

**EN**: *falls over laughing* They switched shirts! Oh man that was funny! *clears throat* And hot and steamy! Loved it babe! Woot! Alrighty peeps, you know the drill, she worked hard on this so please leave her an awesome review! *looks up* I know I will!


End file.
